


The Usual

by silverr



Series: YMMV: World of Warcraft Tales [8]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverr/pseuds/silverr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the Den of Mortal Delights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Usual

The courtesan came over to the out-of-the-way corner where the human servants sat and played cards when they weren't needed elsewhere.  
  
"The blood elves are here," she said, "asking for the usual. Whose turn is it?"  
  
"Mine," sighed one of the bearded men, tossing in his hand. "Please don't tell me they asked for the wooden paddles again?"  
  
"Sorry," she said with a sweet smile that barely hid her laughter.  
  
"We'll save you a seat," one of the other men said, dramatically placing and plumping up the largest, softest cushion in the corner.  
  
"Ha," the bearded man said, standing up and shucking off his shirt. "That bit just _never_ stops being funny."  
  
The courtesan took him by the hand and led him toward his destiny. "Do you need help putting on the Garithos costume?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, but I'd appreciate it if you stuck around while I buckle myself in," he said as he started unbuttoning his breeches. "Those metal chaps are colder than a yeti's backside, but your pretty face always warms me up."  
  
"Sure, honey," she said, patting his hand. "Anything you want."


End file.
